Sonic Ball ZX 4 (Chaos Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Now that Eggman has brung Chaos, the Hydro of Destruction, into this world, the Earth may be doomed. It's up to our heroes to stop this menace without Sonic or Goku's help. Can they do this on their own?
1. Chapter 30

Episode 30: The Arrive of Chaos

As everyone in the world of peace, Gohan and Tails can finally relax. Gohan started high school and caught up in his studies just like Chi-Chi wanted, while Vegeta and Shadow just sat back and chilled. Baby Trunks got a little older throughout the 7 years, and so did Goten, who is Chi-Chi's youngest son. Meanwhile, Silver arrived back to the present to relax and become settled. He fell in love with a girl named Blaze the Cat. Shadow fell in love with a girl named Rouge the Bat, causing him to slightly lose his violent side. But everyone wasn't relaxing and chilling. Eggman was still scheming to create his Eggman Empire. "I got it! With this creature I inhabited from the Master Emerald, I can finally conquer the world." (Eggman laughs evilly) (Knock) (Knock) (Knock) A big, purple cat came by asking Amy, "Excuse me, miss? But did you see a frog come by?" "No, but I'll let you know if I did. What's your name?" Amy replied. "Big the Cat. It's nice to meet you, uh…" "Amy Rose. And this is Derek the Hedgehog. This is Sonic's son, but sadly he died." Meanwhile, at Metropolis City, Eggman was wreaking havoc once again. "Ladies and gentlemen of the city, I am your new ruler, Dr. Eggman! My last plan with Cell backfired, but this time, I got a new plan. Witness: Chaos, the Hydro of Destruction!" Tails sensed an energy spike. "Gohan, can you feel that power? It's weak, but it's definitely evil," said Tails. "Yeah, but what could it be?" asked Gohan. (Boom) A giant explosion occurred. "No time to ask why. Let's go!" (Gohan powering up) (Tails powering up) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) As they arrived at the scene, they see the police trying to stop Chaos. "Ready… aim…" Chaos just stood there as if he wasn't afraid. "Fire!" (POW) (POW) (POW) (POW) (POW) (POW) "Oh, crap! Retreat! Retreat!" Tails and Gohan goes up to Chaos and looks at him weird. "So you're the one who's causing terror around here," said Gohan. Tails went Super and said, "C'mon, Gohan! Let's get rid of him before he can do anymore damage." So as Tails and Gohan battled Chaos, Eggman just stood on top of a building and witnessed the battle with a camera. "Time to end this now!" Gohan charged at him with full speed. Tails blasted a Kamehameha, but Chaos just absorbed it like a wet sponge. (Sssssp) Gohan notices Eggman up on the building. "Tails, look. It's Eggman. I bet he has something to do with this monster." Piccolo and Knuckles arrive and says, "Sup. We heard about a monster wreaking havoc, so we thought to check it out." Knuckles had a weird flashback. "I feel like… I seen… him before. But where?" Piccolo said, "It doesn't matter. Let do it!" So as Piccolo and Knuckles powered up, Chaos absorbed their attack like it was nothing. "Dammit! More power!" Chaos absorbed the attack again. "Gr! What the hell is this thing?!" Eggman yells, "Fools! Chaos, the Hydro of Destruction, cannot be defeated by such attacks! Come, Chaos! Time to go emerald hunting." So as Eggman and Chaos left, Tails said, "How do we stop that thing? If Eggman somehow gets all the Chaos Emeralds again, then the world is doomed. While Eggman made his escape, he saw one of the emeralds and said, "Hellooooo? I could use this emerald to power up Chaos, just like in the stone tablets." Back at the Lookout, everyone gathered up except for Shadow and Vegeta. "Whoa, Silver. Who's the beautiful feline over there?" asked Krillin. "Oh, her? That's my girlfriend, Blaze. She has the power to manipulate flames." Piccolo said, "Enough. We need a plan to stop this so-called Chaos monster." Blaze asked, "Is it a water monster? If so, then I saw it with an egg-shaped guy." Silver asked, "Blaze, we have to go stop him now!" (Blaze powering up) "I'm on it!" Everyone else was shocked because of Blaze's incredible energy. Vegeta stopped by and said, "I hope you don't plan on taking on this monster without us." Shadow flew in and said, "Fighting this monster without us is just straight suicide. Leave this freak to us." Tails asked them, "But we all thought you gave up fighting. Why did you come back?" Vegeta replied, "A true saiyan never forgets about his pride. It's in our blood to fight, no matter the cost." Meanwhile, in heaven, Sonic and Goku are having a good time, until they hear about what was happening down on Earth. "What's going on down there, King Kai?" Sonic asked. King Kai said, "I'm afraid that the Earth _may_ be doomed this time. Chaos has arisen." Goku asked, "Who or what is Chaos?" King Kai said, "Long ago, in the Master Emerald, the echidnas just like knuckles, used to guard it to seal away a great evil. But now, somehow, Eggman seems to unleash it into the world." Goku screams, "That's terrible! We got to do something about it!" "I'm afraid not. You and Sonic aren't allowed just yet. You're both dead, and the dead isn't allowed to make contact with the living." Back at the Lookout, Gohan said, "Why don't we all just go find the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls again so Eggman won't succeed?" Later, everyone went across the world to go find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls. Goten and Trunks found the blue emerald. But Eggman came out of nowhere and said, "Well, well. Little kids like you shouldn't be playing with jewels." Trunks asked, "Who are you? Are you a bad guy or something?" "What, me? No! I'm just collecting these gems to help animals around the world." Goten said with awe, "Really? You must be a very nice man." Gohan said, "Hold on a minute, Goten. Don't believe a damn word he says. He's pure evil." Eggman laughed and said, "Gohan! I hardly recognized you! I see you've gotten a lot chiseled, but that won't bring your father back, now will it?" Gohan got super pissed and went Super Saiyan. Goten backed up slowly with the emerald, but Chaos popped from the ground and swallowed the Chaos Emerald from Goten's hand. As Chaos got bigger, he became more powerful than the first time he encountered Tails and Gohan. Vegeta and Shadow appeared and went Super Saiyan. "So… you're the one behind this, doctor. Well, no matter. I'm going to vaporize that blob! Chaos… Spear!" (Bzzzzz) Rouge flew into the scene and asked, "May I be of assistance?" Shadow became worried and said, "Rouge! I don't want you getting hurt! You got to get out of here!" That's when everyone else felt Chaos' power surging through, so they all went to the scene as well. Eggman said, "Shit! Time to make my retreat! This isn't over yet! Mark my words!" (Zoom) Knuckles said, "Damn, we're too late! With two of the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman has the advantage so far." Piccolo said to him, "Calm down, Knuckles. While they were fighting Chaos, I managed to find 3 of the dragon balls. It was fast, but it wasn't easy." Krillin asked, "So what do we do now? With Sonic and Goku gone, we can't win this fight easily." Tails yelled, "Hey! What kind of talk is that?! We can do this! All we have to do is believe in ourselves and try hard!" Gohan replied, "Tails is right, guys. Vegeta, Shadow, Tails and I are the only ones so far that can take on that menace. Piccolo, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles can go find the Chaos Emeralds while Goten, Trunks and Krillin find the rest of the dragon balls. Rouge, you're going to have to stay out of this fight. Eggman is our deal." As everyone separated, Eggman went back to his base and calculated the power of Chaos. "Yes! That's it! I'm going to need all the emeralds to unlock the _true_ secret of Chaos! Good thing I snagged two emeralds so far. Well, time to eat this banana." (Eggman chewing loudly) Now that Eggman has two Chaos Emeralds, can our heroes gather up the rest of the dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds, or will Eggman finally win for once? Stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 31

Episode 31: Saiyan Tag Team

As Gohan, Tails, Vegeta and Shadow went to go find Eggman, Vegeta sensed a Chaos Emerald down a lake. "Look, there's a bright, green light!" Shadow said, "It must be a Chaos Emerald." So as they all went down to investigate, Shadow went in the lake and took the chaos Emerald. "Good work, Shadow. Now we got a Chaos Emerald of our own," said Gohan. Vegeta said, "I can sense another one somewhere. It's faint, but I can sense it." Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were looking for the Chaos Emeralds. "Look over there! I see a light! It's yellow!" So as they went to check it out, a giant dragon comes out and blows fire. Blaze goes for an Inferno punch and says, "I'm on it." Silver said, "Hold on, I'll give you a hand." Silver went Super Saiyan and used a psychic barrier around Blaze. As Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan, they lent a hand by performing the Friendly Kamehameha. (Whir) "Haaaaa!" (Whoosh) As the dragon dies, Krillin picks up the Chaos Emerald. "How about I go back to the Lookout and keep this safe? Besides, I'll only get in the way," said Krillin. Silver asked, "You sure? We could use you on our side against Chaos." Krillin flew away. (Blaze sighs) "Poor Krillin. I feel bad for him." Meanwhile, Piccolo and Knuckles were looking for the dragon balls in Antarctica. "Hold up, what's that blue, squishy thing over there?" asked Knuckles. (Whir) "Ugh! I just had another weird flashback! I'm starting to remember… something about Chaos." Chaos attacked Knuckles and fled. Knuckles went Super and said, "Get back here!" Piccolo said, "He can't do much harm. At least without these." "Whoa, Piccolo, where did you…" While we were split up a few hours ago, I managed to find three dragon balls in the same place. It was gathered up by a group of thugs." (Knuckles chuckles) Back at Eggman, he thinks of another plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the dragon balls. "Dammit! I can't think straight! I only have two Chaos Emeralds! I guess I have to take things into my own hands! Come, Chaos! We have to power you up." As he exited the base, Gohan, Tails, Vegeta and Shadow sees him and stops him. Eggman yelled, "Shit! Chaos, protect me!" As Chaos transformed from the previous Chaos Emerald he absorbed last time, he got bigger with a fin on the back of his left arm. Gohan said, "Damn! His power just increased drastically, but that doesn't mean anything. Looks like I'm going to have to go Super Saiyan 2 again." (Gohan powering up) Vegeta laughed and said, "Well, well. I guess Kakarott's son isn't the only one that can go Super Saiyan 2. Shadow, let's show Eggboy what we're really made of." (Vegeta powering up) (Shadow powering up) As they both went Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta said, "Never underestimate the Saiyans! We're a proud, powerful race! Gohan, Tails, Sonic, Kakarott, Shadow and I are the strongest alive!" Eggman said, "But aren't Sonic and Goku dead?" Vegeta chuckles and says, "That's even better, because now Shadow and I are the strongest duo alive." "Not anymore! Chaos, attack!" As Chaos was releasing his attack, his Hydro Bomb flooded a nearby village. Goten and Trunks felt a strong energy and went after it. As everyone gathered up, they all were shocked by Chaos' new form. Blaze and Silver powered up along with Knuckles and Piccolo. Eggman said, "Enough of this child's play. I'll have to do this myself… the hard way!" (Eggman powering up) He grew muscles so big, it looked like he was definitely taking steroids. (Bam) He took out Silver, Knuckles, Piccolo and Blaze with just a punch to the stomach. As they all fell down to the ground, the Chaos Emerald and the three dragon balls fell down. "I'll take those!" said Eggman. Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan, but Eggman quickly chopped them in the neck, causing them to black out. "Chaos, catch!" (Sssssp) Chaos absorbed the third emerald, causing him to grow into a fish-like creature. (Beep) (Beep) (Eggman gasps) "The rest of the emeralds are in the sky. But how is that possible? Doesn't matter, let's go!" (Whoosh) Vegeta got confused and asked, "What does he mean by the emeralds are in the sky?" Tails thought of it and got scared. "The Lookout! If Eggman gets his hands on those emeralds, we're fucked!" Gohan said, "Then we'll just have to beat him to it! Let's go!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) So as they all went to the Lookout, Chaos went back to absorb Piccolo, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Goten and Trunks. (Blub) (Blub) (Blub) (Blub) Shadow asked, "How come we can't just handle this ourselves? I'm pretty sure Vegeta and I can handle this alone!" "No! We all have to work as a team! Otherwise, who knows what type of transformation Chaos will go through?" As Krillin was at the Lookout guarding the rest of the emeralds, he sense's Eggman's presence and takes guard. (Eggman laughing evilly) "Krillin, is it? Just hand over the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and I'll consider sparing your life. After all, your friends are absorbed by my magnificent creature." Krillin said, "You did what?" As Eggman and Chaos attacked Krillin at the same time, Krillin used his Destructo Disk to chop Chaos in half. Chaos reforms himself. "What the…?" Eggman laughs and says, "You imbecile! Chaos is made of water! He can regenerate with ease! Now, finish him off, Chaos!" (Krillin screams) Gohan said, "That sounds like Krillin! Hurry up, guys!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Meanwhile, in heaven, Sonic and Goku seen the whole terror from the start. Sonic gets angry and said, "King Kai! You got to let us help them!" "I'm afraid not, Sonic. Like I said before, the dead cannot make contact with the living!" Back at the Lookout, our heroes finally made it, but Chaos was absorbing all of the Chaos Emeralds, and Eggman somehow got all the dragon balls. Chaos transformed into a water dragon with green lightning generating through his body. Tails said, "No. We're too late." Chaos roars at Eggman. "I am your master, Chaos! And I command you to…" (Smack) (Eggman screams) (Ding) Eggman was smacked into the sky as Chaos grew out of control. "Look! The dragon balls! They're all gathered up," said Shadow. "Tails and I can handle Chaos, you and Shadow make the wish. The wish is to bring my father and Sonic back to life again," said Gohan. Can Gohan and Tails stall Chaos long enough for Shadow and Vegeta to make the wish? Find out on the next episode.


	3. Chapter 32 (Finale)

Episode 32: Rival Power

Gohan went full throttle on Chaos, but had no effect. Chaos used his tentacles and smacked Shadow in the face. Shadow got pissed and went Super Saiyan 2. Krillin slowly got back up and saw Chaos in his perfect form. "Vegeta, is that you?" asked Krillin. "Krillin, use the dragon balls to wish Sonic and Kakarott back to life. I'll help Tails and Gohan vaporize this raindrop." As Chaos was battling Tails, Gohan and Shadow, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and calls Chaos out to battle. "Hey, ugly! Your fight is with me now!" As Chaos unleashed a Hydro Bomb, Vegeta easily deflects it to the sky. (Dwong) (Boom) Shadow powers up and throws a Chaos Spear. (Bzzzz) Chaos blew up in slime chunks, but he quickly regenerated. Krillin used the dragon balls and said, "Shenron, please wish back Sonic and Son Goku!" Shenron popped out of the dragon balls and said, "I cannot bring these two people back. They cannot be revived again, as they are far beyond my power. Now speak another wish, or I shall take my leave." Back in Heaven, Sonic got pissed and said, "I'm sorry, King Kai. But my friends need help." King Kai replied, "No! I cannot allow to interfere with the living!" Goku said, "You can bitch at us later, but for now, we're going to help whether you like it or not!" (Zip) (Zoom) Back at the fight, Gohan unleashes a Kamehameha with Tails along with Shadow's Chaos Spear and Vegeta's Galick Gun, but it was useless. (Zip) (Zoom) Sonic and Goku appeared. Tails ran up to Sonic and said, "Sonic! Is it really you?" "Yeah, it is. I'm here to help, buddy. Where's Knuckles and everyone else?" Tails cried and said, "They all been absorbed by Chaos! Eggman was up to it the whole time." Sonic smiles at Tails and says, "Let Goku and I handle this monster. You've helped out enough, bro." Sonic goes into a new form: Fire Sonic Style. (Whoosh) Shadow looks at Sonic and says, "Hmph. Well, it looks like you achieved a new form. Luckily, so have I. Besides going Super Saiyan 2, I have risen beyond the elements in this world as the ultimate life form. Witness: my new, elemental form!" (Shadow powering up) "Neat. Now we can take this monster down. Goku, you ready?" asked Sonic. (Goku powering up) As Goku went Super Saiyan 2, he goes up to Chaos' eye and says, "Ready." As Gohan and Tails went Super Saiyan 2, everyone was ready for the final fight with Chaos. (Goku gasps) "Sonic, look! I see Piccolo, Knuckles, Silver, and everyone else!" As Goku did a Kamehameha, Chaos flooded the city even more to shield himself. (Splashes heavily) Sonic rushes to Chaos' eye with a Fire Dash. (Splash) Gohan looks and says, "It's no good if we attack it alone. We all have to attack at once, but where is the weak spot?" Vegeta said, "Look inside its brain! The Chaos Emeralds are pitch black!" Shadow said, "If I can get those Chaos Emeralds, then maybe there's a chance that we can defeat this blob!" As Sonic and Goku kept charging at Chaos, the people who were absorbed by him fell out. (Chaos shrieking) Tails caught Knuckles and Goten, while Gohan caught everyone else. Piccolo woke up a little and said, "Ugh. What happened? And what the hell is that?!" Gohan said, "It's Chaos! Somehow he got all the Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow and Vegeta is working on it while Sonic and my dad are stalling." Piccolo said, "So they're alive again. Now we have a huge chance of winning." As Knuckles gained conscious, he powered up to lend Sonic and Goku a hand. "Knuckles, let's take him down for absorbing us!" (Bzzzz) (Knuckles and Piccolo powering up) As Goten and everyone else saw Chaos in his perfect, they all powered up against him in their Super Saiyan forms. "Everyone, your ultimate attacks are the only thing that can kill Chaos! All of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds has been drained. Together! KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Goku. (Boom) (Splashes heavily) (Sonic panting) "Did… did we get him?" The city was no longer flooded and everything was restored. (Everyone cheering) Silver cries and says, "No… Blaze. Why? You should've known not to fight Chaos. He was water. I'll never forget you." (Everyone gasps) Sonic goes up to Silver and says, "I'm sorry she died, Silver. If it means any better, she's in a…" (Blaze coughs) Silver cracks a little smile and says, "Blaze! Thank God you're alive! We all thought you were dead!" "Thanks to your love, Silver." As Blaze and Silver kiss, everyone else had blew a breath of relief. Later on that night, everyone gathered back at the Lookout to get a Senzu bean. Goku said, "Well, Sonic and I got to go back to Heaven. We only teleported to help you guys. Plus, I thin King Kai is super pissed at us." Gohan said, "Goodbye, dad. Have fun." Goten hugs Goku and says, "Don't leave me, daddy." (Goten cries) Tails cries also to Sonic. "Sonic… don't go. Even though I've gotten a lot stronger, I still can't bear the fact that you're gone for good." "Tails, it's ok. One day, you can bring us back to life again. But until then, take care… brother." As Sonic and Goku went back to Heaven, everyone got back to their original lives. Meanwhile, Eggman comes across a weird wizard. "Excuse me, good sir. Do you want to work for me? I could use some evil assistance," said Eggman. The wizard replied, "Sure. But it'll cost you." "Anything you want." So as Eggman makes a new companion, evil is going to strike once again, but will our heroes be prepared this time? Find out in the next saga :p 


End file.
